Demon Beast Road
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: She was once a great friend, then I left. She stayed, and is now here with me. I know she wants to kill Kirby and take me back. She might even turn my dearest friends evil. She is after me, an old friend. I wanted to help her come to the light, but she is stubborn. How will I face her, when I know deep down she is good hearted. If only I can show her the lies I learned.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Prologue**

**Demon Beast Road**

The king watched the screen, as Customer Service told him about the demon beast he was ordering. Although Dedede wasn't even listening, Escargoon found it to be very interesting. So did some others, for behind three pillars were the knights. Listening intently to what the guy had to say.

"Now, her name is Rhode, and she is one of our most powerful Demon Beast. The second in command of most of them. She is very playful and is, sort of, a Joker." he explained, pulling up a picture of a girl. She had short dark purple hair and pale skin. Wearing a black shirt with flexible jeans. Her arms were behind her head and amber eyes staring off at something.

"Now, her name around her is, Demon Beast of Dreams. She can create nightmares and control a persons Mind and Illusions, through their dreams." he took the picture off, then started to calculate something.

"We are very certain she can get rid of Kirby no problem." he nodded lightly, Dedede smirked.

"Well then, send her over!" he bellowed, a chuckle followed. As he pressed the button, activating the machine.

On the other side of the screen, Nightmare looked at the girl.

"now, Road, I don't want you to fail me on this. Kill that pink puffball, and drag back your dear old friend." he told her, Road nodded to this. A dark smile came across her face, she held the lollipop in her right hand.

"Alright, Nightmare, you can be sure that the threat will be dead." she told him, Nightmare gave a smile. As she disappeared in the flash of light.

Escargoon and Dedede watched as a girl in a black and gray shirt with dark blue jeans, and black boots walked off the transporter. She was holding a lollipop in her mouth, she smirked at them. And took out the candy in her mouth.

"I'm Rhode, call me Road." she told them, Customer Service smirked, and the screen went dark. Dedede gave Road a long stare, she put the candy back in her mouth, and her hand behind her head. Amber eyes stared back with a sort of dark hue.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get rid of that pink blob!" Dedede bellowed, Road smirked.

"Alright, I'll see to it." she turned on her heel sharply, "But, first, I have to look at the landscape I am at. It helps with fighting." Dedede grunted. Road left the throne room, casting a look over at the pillars.

A familiar aura caught her attention. She smirked, _Naru_ was here. She kept walking, like nothing happen. Meta Knight watched the girl exit the room, as he and his knaves left.

"Sir?" Said Blade in a worried tone, seeing his sir's face. Meta Knight looked back at his knave, yellow eyes scanned him.

"Do you know what Demon Beast that was?" Blade asked, Sword nodded also to what his partner said. Meta Knight sighed, and seemed to cast eyes to the ground. It had been a long time, since he last heard the name Road. It brought up many painful memories. He looked back up at his knaves with weariness.

"Yes, I do." he muttered.

**Review for more! I got the name and idea from watching ****_D. Gray Man_**** Character Chart:**

**Name:** Rhode AKA Road

**Age**: 21

**True Age: **around 45,000 years

**Personality: **she is a prankester, and loves to laugh at others pain. She tends to be a Joker, and loves sweets. She also tends to bounce form angry to evil joy. And is one person you want as a ally. Her cute face makes her over looked by most, but she will kill with out another thought. She likes to annoy people, and 'play' with them, but her idea of 'playing' might get you killed. She also likes to mess with peoples minds, and break there sainty, and either killing them or turn them evil.

**Appearance: **She can noramlly be found wearing a black or dark gray shirt, that is somtimes to her elbows. Also dark blue jeans with tints of black on them. She has short dark purple hair and amber eyes, with moonlight pale skin. She also wears boots, and rarely can be seen with regulare shoes.

**Weaknesses: **She can't work well in water, it tends to give her a shock. And against mentally strong people, it's a rather hard thing for her to get past. Normally people like that can hurt her badly. She also is weak against silver weapons, the silver burns her.

**Powers/Weapons: **She can control lightning, and dreams. She finds that dreams and nightmares are just hopes and illusions that make a person weak. She can also turn a person evil, but breaking there light and innocents.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**I Promised...**

Road smiled at the bright blue sky above her, the sun was warm. She giggled cutely, seeming quiet innocent in nature. She twirled around, and smiled. Road laid on the ground, and laughed a little. Her amber eyes staring up at th clear sky, she sighed.

"This place really is untouched by the war." she commented, raising up and looking at the beautiful garden. Road grinned lightly at everything, bright colors and warm feelings. It was always so dark in the fort, it's rare she ever sees light. Not like she cared much, she was just being herself.

This place seemed like a living dream, she guessed that is why it was named Dreamland. Road got to her feet, and threw her stick in a trash can. She smirked and walked down the dirt path, kicking the brown sand up. She hummed a tune to herself, one she knew too well.

It was funny, how things changed. She sang the same song to her friend a long time ago. Then, the song that would put him to sleep, now brought pain to him. Road frowned at the thought of what happen. But, bounced right back at the memory of that promise.

I swear, I will find you and turn you back into the one I loved as a brother. I swear, for my name is Rhode 'Road-Kill' Nightmare!

Road's eyes narrowed lightly, her smile was gone. But, first thing was first, taking a look around town, as a normal tourist. Then, killing a certain warrior, whose destiny was to kill Nightmare. She would then find Naru, and make him a Demon Beast once more.

Road let out a laugh, a Joker like laugh. Pure insanity, then turned swiftly on her heel. Making her way back to the village, she put a smile on her fac.e Making her seem like a friendly person. She would gain their trust, then crush it, a long with their hopes and dreams.

Meta Knight sighed, waiting for his knaves to settle down. He needed to tell them, everything. before that accursed song got to him.

Come with me children, and follow my way. Into the world of darkness and magic.

Meta shock his mind clear of that song, the one that seemed to cause him pain as well as comfort. He turned back to his followers, and sighed deeply.

"Her name is Rhode 'Road-Kill' Nightmare. She is second in command of most demon beast, and was once my adopted Sister." his knaves listened intently. As their sir looked out the window.

"When I left Nightmare, she swore she would find me, and turn me evil. Along with my dearest friends. She would make me her's again." for once, their sir sounded like he was in fear. His round body twitched a little, he was very frighten of this one monster.

"Sword, Blade, don't let her cute face get to you. She is, in truth, a killing thing. But, she is just as human as anyone. This Demon is not an It, she is a girl." Meta warned them, to which his followers nodded.

"And, never listen to her words, for she will transform your light into darkness in just a few moments." he warned, they nodded again. Getting ready to fight her off. For, Kirby alone wouldn't have the power to fight her.

**Read and Review for more! Song ****_Magic Melody_**** (I Don't Own)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Road To Walk**

Sword Knight walked in the shadows of cappy town, he's eyes searching for the girl, Road. He was alreat and ready, after the warning their sir gave them, he knew this girl was no ordinary Demon Beast. He had to remember all that Meta Knight taught him, but still, he was very nervous.

As he landed on the ground, and leaned against the cold, stone wall. His eyes stared at the girl, her amber eyes showed happiness, and she did seem harmless. Sword shook his head, and focused on the fact this girl was a monster. His eyes narrowed as he watched her turn around.

That's when their eyes made contact. At frist Sword felt fear pulse through his body as she took steps to him. He took steps back. Only to come in contact with a cold wall, the knaves breath came out slow. As she stepped into the darkness with him, Sword held back his fear. And slowly pulled out his sword, the silver gleamed in the low light.

Road stopped, her head cocked to one side. Sword took a deep breath, the air seemed to drop to a colder degree then before. The knight could even see his breath, as he took a step forward, Road smirked. The knight took on blink, and she was gone. Fear took over then, he whimpered. Never in all his life did he feel something so scary. His legs began to shake. Arms snaked around his chest, and short breaths echoed in his ears.

Road licked the side of the knights neck, causing him to whimper. He closed on of his eyes, and shivered in fear. Road giggled darkly in his left ear, and leaned her head against his. She giggled, Sword snarled a little, the thing that made him very confused, he could feel a heart beat. Road was cold to the touch, but, it wasn't metal, she had skin.

Road laughed, "Aw, so cute." she told Sword, who growled. Her hand snaked up to his head, and petted down his hair. Sword shivered in the odd touch, he never liked people playing with his hair. Road giggled, and leaned her head between Sword's chin and chest.

"What are you d-doing?" Sword stuttered, Road smirked. She could hear his heartbeat quicken, a warm, loving sound. It meant he had life, pounding through his veins. Road smiled darkly.

"Play with me, Sword Knight." she cooed, as the world around the knave stared to darken.

"I just love games, let's play." she laughed, as the knight slowly fell to the ground. All he saw left was white eyes staring at him. His world spinned in the dark, Sword slowly open his eyes. He was lying in a bed, the world fading in and out. Hands touched his face, Blade.

"Sword, you okay?" his partner said in a gruff voice, Sword nodded. Raising slowly up, Blade help his arm. Sword looked at him, and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Blade shook his head.

"Meta and I found you out cold, you were mumbling something in your sleep." Sword shook his head clear. And focused on Blade, his vision was still spinning. Blade cocked his head, and held his friends shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, Sword blinked a couple of times. And nodded slowly, his feet dangling over the side of the bead.

"Yeah fine." he muttered, very confused about a lot of things. Blade placed a hand on his forehead.

"Maybe you should stay and rest for a while. Meta is now looking for Road, you need to get over your shock. Then you can tell us what happen." Sword nodded to what his friend said.

"Yeah, maybe your right."...

Road smirked, she laughed a little. Hard to tell reality form a dream. Slowly she petted the knight again. His head rested on her lap, he looked rather peaceful in his dreams. She smirked, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"One down, three to go." she laughed. Pulling the knight down into her realm of darkness. Where he would sleep until she needed him.

**Read and Review for more XD**

**What's gonna happen now?**


End file.
